1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a lighting control technology to control lighting devices. The disclosures specifically relate to a lighting control technology to compute influence coefficients of the lighting devices on local devices located at respective positions of the lighting devices using invisible beams to control the lighting devices based on the respective influence coefficients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current intelligent lighting control systems employs various sensors to provide unique lighting environments.
For example, a traditional lighting system generally provides lighting devices such as multiple lights in a large hall. Visible light sources inside such lighting devices are configured to emit amounts of light based on dimmer levels. Hence, such a lighting system controls amounts of light emitted from the lighting devices by controlling respective dimmer levels so as to cause lighting amounts at certain positions in the large hall to reach or approach target lighting amounts. Such a lighting control technology needs to cause lighting amounts at certain positions to reach or approach respective target lighting amounts by constantly conducting experiments on amounts of light emitted from the visible light sources of the lighting devices, acquiring measured feedbacks and repeatedly adjusting the lighting amounts. However, in the above technology, repeatedly and randomly controlling amounts of light emitted from the visible light sources of the lighting devices may cause some adverse effects such as overshooting, degraded adjustment effects, or flickering of lights.
In the related art technology, the influence coefficients are computed by sequentially activating visible light sources of the lighting devices and measuring the lighting amount at which a certain sensor is located. However, in the constantly conducted experiments, sequentially and repeatedly adjusting the amount of light emitted from each of the lighting devices may allow people to perceive the adjustments as flickering of the lighting devices, may allow people to feel disturbed, or may even harm people's health. Repeated and random adjustments of amounts of emission light may cause adverse effects such as overshoot, degraded adjustment effects or flickering of lights. In particular effects, periodical flickering (e.g., supplying power via alternating current of 50 Hz) may cause an operator to visually misidentify electric rotational speeds and directions, which may further cause critical accidents. The following two related art documents each specifically describe implementation methods of the related art lighting control system.